Happy Ending
by Avis Rae
Summary: If everyone else could find their happy ending, then where was hers?
1. Chapter 1

If everyone else could find their Happy Ending, then where was hers?

_A/N: _It's me again. I'm addicted to Smitchie, I think. Well, this is sort of a sad story, which is totally unlike me, but yeah... I actually wanted to make it have a happy ending, so it would be in sync with the title, but I thought it was appropriate to end it there. Shane's not actually in this thing, he's just mentioned... Ah well, tell me what you think? Constructive critism and feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading in advance.

_Disclaimer: Okay, let's just get this done and over with. IDONOTOWNCAMPROCKORMITCHIEORSHANEORCAITLYN. There. Done. _

It felt like everyone around her was in love. Everyone found their own Prince Charming, their own Cinderella, depending on who they were, but _NOT _her. Everyone found their own soul mate, their soul sister, _BUT NOT HER. _She just felt that sometimes life was so unfair to her, especially when she was invited to go to a group dinner, and whoever invited her forgot to tell her that everyone that was coming _with a date. _And she'd be the only one sitting alone, looking at all the happy couples discussing their relationship, how it was going, etc, etc, _all right in front of her._ Occasionally, she'd nod and smile stiffly at their lame attempts at a joke, but honestly, she'd rather be anywhere but there.

Life was particularly unfair to her because she knew who she wanted to be her soul mate, but she wasn't sure if _he _knew. Scratch that, she was _positive _that he didn't know_._ And whenever he said "You're my best _friend"_, a little piece of her withered and died. Of course, she knew that she should be satisfied that a pop star(or a rock star as he would have corrected her) was even her best friend, but hey, give her a break. She's a human, like you and me. Humans are _never _satisfied. They just want more and more.

She always feels sick to her stomach when she sees Nate and Caitlyn together, or Ella and Jason, or Peggy and her long time boyfriend from home, or even Tess and yet another new guy, even though he was probably with her just because her mom was TJ Tyler. But, you see, she was jealous of them because they were happy together. Whenever she looked at them, or any of the other couples, staring into each others eyes, being content with silence, she just felt empty inside. She longed to stare into _his _eyes for hours with comfortable silence, she longed to him to sing her a song he wrote just for her, because he loved her, which lead to her last, and most important, point. She longed, more than anything else, for him to say to her... _I love you. _She could go on and on about the things she longed to do or things that would happen to her, but that would take days.

So, as usual, she just decided to keep her mouth shut and just keep longing silently.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn was the one who found her in the state she was in now, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, tears falling down her cheeks onto her pillow.

"Caity." Mitchie turned away from her friend to wipe her tears, then turned back to face Caitlyn. "Hi."

"Don't you 'hi' me and act as if you're all right and happy-go-lucky like you always are, any idiot can see that you've been crying." Rats. She couldn't fool her best friend no matter how much she tried. Didn't help that Caitlyn knew her inside out, too.

"I'm not _always _happy-go-lucky, Cait. And I wasn't crying."

"Right, and my dad's Superman. Come _on, _Mitchie, I know that you've been crying, all right?"

"I wasn't crying, honest! Something just went into my eye."Rats again. Since when had she started lying so easily? Ever since the 1st time she was at Camp Rock, maybe? Mitchie pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of her head."Where's Nate, anyway?"

"_MITCHIE!!! _Stop lying and stop trying to change the subject!" Caitlyn was starting to get irritated. "I just wanna help you, ya know. I don't like to see you like this. " Mitchie smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thanks, Cait. Fine, I was do you seriously need to know why?"

"Yes._"_Caitlyn was firm. "Or, if you want, I could call Shane..."

"CAITLYN, NO!" Mitchie bolted upright, a horrified look on her face. Caitlyn smirked.

"Relax, I won't. Now, will you tell me what's going on? And why don't you want to talk to Shane? You usually talk to him about everything!" Mitchie sighed and just gave her friend a look.

"What? What'd I say?" _Sometimes Caitlyn could be SO slow..._

"Whaddaya think?" Mitchie tried not to snap at her.

"I don't know..." Caitlyn looked lost for a second. Then she saw the look on Mitchie's face, and realization spread across her face.

"Oh... "

"Yeah, Oh... is right." Mitchie rolled over and screamed into her pillow. She tried to ask, "Caitlyn, what should I do?" Instead, it came out more like:

"Mmcmaitlynmm, mwhaamm shommuldmm I moo?" Caitlyn looked at her like she had just grown a tail.

"Why... Should you... moo"" Caitlyn said/asked slowly. Mitchie groaned and rolled onto her pillow.

"Yes, Caitlyn, I was asking if it was necessary for me to moo. Caitlyn, why the hell would I ask that?! No, I was asking what I should I do!"

"Geesh... Sor-ry... Wait, so let me see if I guessed this correctly. You like Shane. Not in a friend way."

"Yes, finally."

"Why don't you tell him?" Mitchie snorted.

"Easy for you to say. You got together with Nate cause it was obvious you two liked each other. Pus, he told you first. You're happily together now, I doubt you even remember when he said that."

"Mitchie, if it wasn't so blatantly obvious to you, let me tell you this..." Caitlyn leaned in.

"YOU AND SHANE LOVE EACH OTHER. HE LOVES YOU, YOU LOVE HIM. GOT IT?!" Mitchie jerked back from her friend as Caitlyn screamed into her ear.

"Ow!!! Caitlyn! Are you insane?! You just killed my ear drums!!!" Mitchie glared at Caitlyn and rubbed her ears.

"Sorry. You got it now, though?" Caitlyndidn't sound as if she was sorry _at all._

"No. How on Earth do you know for sure? It may seem like that, but he treats me like his sister, Cait." Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply, but Mitchie beat her to it.

"It's okay, Cait. Thanks for the help. I'll figure this out on my own." Mitchie smiled half-heartedly at Caitlyn, then lay back down on her bed and turned away from her, a signal to Caitlyn that she couldn't do anything else but leave. Caitlyn sighed, took one last look at her friend, and went out.

Mitchie knew that Shane didn't love her in that way, she just knew. Because what pop star would fall in love with their _sister_? _None_, she reminded herself. Because even if she had the voice, even if she was the girl, it didn't make any difference to the fact that she wasn't good enough for Shane. So she had to be content with his buddy-like hugs, brief kisses on her head and cheek, and his arm around her shoulders in a don't-mess-with-my-sister way. She would have to be content on hugging him whenever he went through yet another break up, and ignore the spark that ran through her whenever she touched him. She would have to be content on giving him advice on how to impress a girl, and calm his nerves on another first date with another new girl, saying that he didn't need to try to charm a girl, and that any girl would fall for him. She would have to be content with congratulating him on his new relationship, but try not to be overcome with jealousy and rejection. The suckiest thing? She had to be content with them being JUST friends.

Because her happy ending wouldn't come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Ending(Continued)

_A/N: Hello Earthlings, and possibly some aliens. *cheeky smile* I'm playing with you, relax. As you can see, I FINALLY decided to continue this. Sorry it took so long, I was pretty bummed for quite awhile about the Jemi break up. So I took to writing Channy, and now I'm back. Special thanks to TheSunday and hpfan27 who reviewed and asked me to continue this. You were my FIRST two reviewers EVER. Thank you so much. *Hugs* And so, this story is for you. (NO lili, you're not included even though you reviewed. You only did cause I asked you to. D: ) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: ... Well, you just totally destroyed my mood, and I was so happy that I was finally posting this up... I do NOT own Mitchie and Shane, okay? Psh. _

It had been 4 months since she had that conversation with Caitlyn. 4 months since she had last seen her friend. Mitchie had locked herself away from the world and reality, going back to public school and pretending she didn't even go to Camp that year. Oh, Sierra was worried about Mitchie, her bubbly friend just wasn't herself, but Sierra knew that it was boy problems and she thought that she would get over it. Apparently not.

Because here she was now, 4 months later, _still _longing. _Still _waiting, and _still _longing for her Happy Ending to come true, even though she told herself that there was no hope. She always sighed to herself when she found herself face to face with yet another Connect 3 poster, or bag or pencil case or whatever. The memories hurt too much, as good as they were, they reminded her of how little chance there was of him liking her, and _yet _she still was seeing them-_him-_everywhere. She had that problem now with the girl that was sitting in front of her during class, who conveniently placed her Connect 3 bag on her seat, where Mitchie could see it whenever she looked up from her desk.

She tore all her Connect 3 photos down from her wall, but didn't throw them away. She just couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. It was too painful. She kept them under her bed instead. She did talk to him once in awhile, since he did promise to keep in touch. And she would always perk up at the sound of his voice, smiling at the sound of his laughter. But she never got her hopes up when he said "I Love You". And she always tried not to sound too sad when she said it back to him.

Because she thought her Happy Ending wouldn't come true.

Mitchie didn't know that Happy Endings didn't just come true, you had to make them come true. She will find out, eventually. She definitely will find out. Because she's Mitchie Torres. The person who she loves is just in front of her.

Mitchie stared at the person in front of her- The one with chocolate brown eyes and messy hair and designer jeans. And she hugged him.

"Hello Shane." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it.

"Mitchie." Shane smiled as he felt Mitchie's arms squeeze him tighter before pulling away. If you were there, you would have thought they were lovers, but they were just friends. _Just _friends. Shane hated that phrase now. He hated that Mitchie thought that he thought of her as his younger sister. He hated that every time he touched her he had to ignore the spark that ran through him. He hated that _every time _he called her, he had to wait 5 minutes to prepare what he wanted to tell her, but never said it. He thought that saying it over the phone was too casual. He had to tell her in person.

"Mitch, can I come in?" Shane's voice was soft.

"Shane, you didn't need to ask. Sure. Come on in." Mitchie gently tugged him in and sat him on her couch. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Shane just watching Mitchie and Mitchie watching Shane. Shane smiled slightly to himself, thinking about how beautiful she looked in just her sweats and no make up on. She looked raw, fresh, and absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair draped over her shoulders, and she smiled that mind-blowing smile of hers now, tilting her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mitchie laughed slightly. Shane laughed along too, remembering their moment together at Camp Rock, when they were lost in their own little world, away from Tess, the evil, evil press, and everything else.

"I don't know, you seem different," Shane teased her, laughing. "No, really, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to know you, and adopt you as my sister." Shane winked at her. Mitchie smiled, but inside, she felt like bawling. _Sister. _He had said it again. Sister, and nothing else. Mitchie inwardly groaned. She seriously wanted to explode, she honestly couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want to be your sister anymore." Shane looked up, alarmed. What was she implying? That she didn't want to hang out with him anymore?

"No, no, not like that." Mitchie quickly back-tracked. "What I mean is..." She closed her eyes.

"I love you. And not in the way that you think." Her words sounded like music to his ears, if he had heard correctly.

"You mean..."

"Yes. Alright? Yes, I don't love you like a sister anymore. I just... love you." Mitchie was growing frustrated. She was pretty sure Shane had _completely _no idea what she was talking about, and she probably wasn't making sense either.

"Look, Shane, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I love you. Okay? I know that you love me like I'm your little sister, but I really can't take it anymore." By now, she was standing up and pacing around in front of Shane. "Do you know how torturous it is for me to see your heart get broken time and time again, or how sometimes you kiss your new girl that you think is _the one_ in front of me? Or how you gush about her non-stop? You don't know how hard it was for me, living in the background and keeping all my emotions in a bottle. You don't know how it is like to fall in love with the one whom you know can't be with you. You don't know hard it is for me, because _you _can get any girl you want. You can leave now, cause I..." Mitchie got cut off. By Shane's lips on hers. She leaned against him, smiling. _Finally_. Then she savoured the moment, which all too soon passed by when Shane pulled away.

"You really have got to stop rambling, you know." He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Leaning closer, he pulled her into a warm hug.

"You, Mitchie Torres, have no idea how much I longed to do that. And just so you know, I don't exactly wanna be your big brother either." He laughed lightly. And with that, he captured her lips with his again.

After all that ranting, all that waiting, and all that _hoping... _She could finally relax. She finally could be content.

Because, after all, she was well on her way to having her happy ending.

_A/N:*Sighs* Ahh, don't you just love the couple? *Squeals in a fan girlish way* Hahaha. I hope you liked it. (: Review? Pretty please? This'll stay a two shot, but I hope TheSunday and hpfan27 are satisfied with the ending. Alright folks, I'd better be going now. (: thanks for reading, and remember, REVIEW! :D_


End file.
